Les EnfantsFleurs
by Lady Kyubi
Summary: Le combat final entre Harry et Voldemort est sur le point de commencer. Cependant, un dernier obstacle se dresse face à Harry...HPBL


Enfin, le moment que j'attendais tans tout en le redoutant était arrivé. J'allais bientôt atteindre mon but : Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul étage entre Voldemort et moi.

Les combats que j'avais menés avec mes amis, dans ce manoir des Jedusor, me valut de n'avancer que difficilement. J'étais seul, les autres, les aurores et mes proches encore en vie, faisaient tout pour retenir les autres mangemorts. Mais ma solitude ne me découragea pas. Au contraire même : la poussée que m'avaient donnée mes amis me donnait plus de courage et de facilité. Je n'avais plus aucun obstacle.

C'était ce que je pensais. Et j'avais bien tord…

Enfin arrivé au bas des escaliers. J'avais les yeux braqués sur mes pieds, surveillant chaque pas tans j'avais peur de tomber. J'étais aussi accroché à la rambarde des escaliers. Malgré cela, j'avais l'impression de courir. Ce sentiment devait certainement être du à mon impatience. Si bien que mes émotions du moment m'avaient empêché de remarquer sa présence.

« Alors, Bébé Potter croit avoir réussi ? »

J'eus un bond au cœur. Je n'avais levé la tête que pour avoir la confirmation de ce que je pensais : C'était une voix froide, glaciale même, ironique.

C'était elle. Sur le haut des escaliers se tenait une grande femme âgée d'environ trente ans aux longs cheveux noirs, au regard sombre et à l'air complètement hystérique. Son visage, souriant méchamment, était émacié par ses quatorze ans d'incarcération à Azcaban. Celle qui se vantait d'être la plus fidèle et loyale servante de Voldemort. Celle qui avait tué Sirius : Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je serrai les poings et les dents de rage, les yeux braqués sur ce visage que je haïssais tant. Ma respiration commençait à se saccader. J'étais pris d'une forte envie de violence, de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire le plus de mal possible avant de la tuer. Peu m'importait qu'elle soit une femme. Elle était, avant tout à mes yeux, une horrible mangemort qui m'avait privé de cet homme que j'aimais tel le père dont j'avais été privé.

Elle me fixait avec un sourire sadique, voir dominateur, tandis que mon regard était plein de haine et de colère, et aussi d'une sorte de douleur. Je n'arrivais jamais à oublier la scène du décès de mon parain. L'expression de son visage, le tombée gracieuse de son corps en arrière avant de disparaître dans le voile blanchâtre…

Enfin, en repensant à cela, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose en moi c'était embrasé. Alors, poussé par mes sentiments, mon instinct, et peut-être même ma folie, je fonçais vers elle en poussant une sorte de cri de guerre. Mais je n'eus le temps de faire que quelques marche. Car son corps se transforma subitement en une sorte d'ombre spectrale noire qui se dirigeait vers moi. Elle me traversa le corps et me fit tomber en arrière, me faisant lâcher ma baguette au passage.

J'étais totalement étalé sur le dos, endolori et gémissant par ma chute. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés par la douleur. Dès que le visage renversé de Bellatrix apparut dans mon champ de vision, je me tournai rapidement sur le côté, prêt à me lever. Mais à peine parvins-je à me mettre à quatre pattes qu'elle pointa sa baguette devant mon nez.

Elle souriait toujours aussi mesquinement. Mon regard était toujours aussi rempli de haine et de colère. Je savais que ma baguette était derrière moi. Mais je ne pouvais bouger sans qu'elle ne se décide à me lancer une attaque.

Je n'osais plus bouger. J'étais totalement à sa merci, sans baguette, ni protection. Il me restait néanmoins une chose à faire : récupérer ma baguette. Je savais qu'elle était juste derrière moi. Il me fallait juste trouver une ruse me permettant de l'atteindre.

Je me rendis alors compte à quel point le sol était poussiéreux. Je pouvais alors m'en servir contre Bellatrix.

« Il paraît que tu as une force que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas, c'est ce que disait la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ?

Et en quoi cela vous intéresse ? Demandais-je froidement en guise de réponse. »

Je tentais de gagner un maximum de temps afin de pouvoir trouver le bon moment. Je bougeais mes doigts pour remplir ma main du maximum de poussières possible.

« Parce que cela m'étonne, répondit-elle, de constater que le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait avoir une quelconque infériorité. Particulièrement face à un gamin de dix-sept ans qui ne parvient même pas à contrôler ses émotions.

Pour une raison très simple… »

J'avais jugé avoir ramassé assez de poussière dans chaque main. J'avais donc tenté de les rapprocher discrètement pour réunir la poudre dans ma main droite.

« Car il ne connaît pas l'amour, répondis-je avec force, c'est un sentiment qui sera à jamais incompréhensible aux yeux de _Voldemort_ ! »

En entendant le nom si craint de son maître, elle eut une exclamation. J'en profitai pour lui jeter la poussière dans les yeux. Pendant son aveuglement temporaire, je fonçai derrière moi pour prendre ma baguette.

« _Repulso ! »_

J'eus à peine le temps de prendre ma baguette que Bellatrix me lança ce sort. Je me retrouvai donc projeté par la fenêtre, faisant une chute dans un jardin où trônaient de vielles statues sales. Mais par chance, non seulement la fenêtre n'était pas bien haute, mais en plus, l'herbe était drue, négligé et non-taillé. Personne ne s'était occupé de cette maison depuis des années, et cela m'avait sauvé la vie.

J'eus pendant un instant le souffle coupé. Mais je ne me laissai pas déconcentrer. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me relever. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me remettre debout, que Bellatrix me rejoignit.

Elle était face à moi, le regard goguenard, la baguette pointée vers moi, prête à me lancer un sort. Je la regardai un instant avec haine avant de pointer ma baguette à mon tour. Tout à coup, une lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette. Je bondit sur le côté, me cachant derrière une statue d'un chevalier tenant une épée plantée dans le sol, évitant ainsi l'attaque. Je lui lançai, toujours caché derrière la statue, plusieurs sort. Je vis, sous le bras de la statue qui tenait l'épée, qu'elle s'était cachée derrière un vieil arbre au tronc épais. J'en profitai pour courir en dehors du jardin, prêt à me diriger vers la maison.

Mais elle fut, une fois de plus, plus rapide. Et je reçut un autre sort de répulsion qui me projeta loin hors du jardin.

Cette vieil maison se trouvait au milieu d'un jardin qui semblait s'achever par un fleuve au-delà duquel se trouvait une forêt. Ainsi, le sort de Bellatrix fut si puissant que j'entrai dans la forêt. Je m'étais retrouvé cogné contre un arbre. Lorsque je parvint à me retrouver debout, Bellatrix reprit sa forme d'ombre noir pour traverser le fleuve et me rejoindre. Nous nous enfonçâmes, tout en combattant, davantage dans la forêt. Nous nous lancions des sorts en nous servant des arbres pour nous protéger. Entre temps, Bellatrix ne cessait de me taquiner.

Elle imitait sa ridicule voix aigu de bébé en se moquant de moi. Ce qui avait le don de m'agacer :

« Le petit Bébé Potter fait encore des bêtises et veut faire bobo à Tata Bella ? C'est méssant ça ! Vilain Bébé Potter qui va avoir une fessée ! »

J'étais si en colère que je serrai les dents et les poings en grognant. Je lui fonçai littéralement dessus mais elle m'esquiva. Je lui lançai un sort avec toute ma colère mais j'avais mal visé. Elle en profita pour me lancer le sort de désarmement. J'avais du avoir une expression vraiment ridicule car elle éclata de rire en se tenant sous un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un étrangement bruit, comme un craquement. Je levai la tête. Bellatrix se trouvait juste sous une branche qui s'apprêtait à craquer. Une branche si épaisse qu'elle pourrait la tuer.

« NON ! »

Je ne savais pas ce m'avait pris à ce moment là. J'avais tout oublié, le temps, le lieu, ma mission, et même le fait que Bellatrix soit mon ennemie. Il semblait même que j'avais cessé de réfléchir. Seul mon corps, dirigé tout droit vers Bellatrix, fonctionnait.

C'était ainsi que je m'étai jeté sur elle. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés au sol avant de rouler, tel un tonneau, jusqu'au bord du fleuve.

Lorsque notre roulade cessa, j'étais au-dessus d'elle. Nous avions chacun les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre. Je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur. J'étais complètement perdu. Et Bellatrix semblait l'être autant que moi. Ses yeux sombre reflétaient une grande surprise qui semblait égale à la mienne.

Je ne saurai dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi. Peut-être qu'il ne c'était passé que quelques secondes, mais qu'elles m'avaient semblaient être éternelles. Pourtant, pour une raison étrange, j'avais trouvé ce moment, loin d'être déplaisant.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais. Bellatrix m'avait semblée avoir un autre visage. Ce n'était pas celui d'une femme hystérique et fanatique que je lui connaissais, non. C'était celui d'une femme ordinaire, une femme comme une autre…peut-être même plus.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était le seul mot qu'elle semblait avoir pu prononcer.

M'étant rendu compte de notre position, je me redressai en rougissant et m'assis. Elle se redressa aussi pour s'asseoir à son tour. J'avais la tête baissée, le teint écarlate. Je sentait qu'elle, par contre, avait les yeux braqués sur moi.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Me demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Je…je ne sais pas… »

Je me sentais vraiment idiot, gêné, et même honteux. J'avais l'impression de me comporter en parfait imbécile.

« Je suppose que je devrais te remercier. D'autant plus que tu es le premier à avoir un geste gentil envers moi. »

Je tournai la tête vers elle. Elle avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. J'étais perplexe.

« Personne ne t'a jamais aidé ? »

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je n'ai jamais vécu qu'auprès des mangemorts. Avec eux, c'est chacun pour soit. »

Cette révélation avait eut un étrange effet sur moi. Si elle avait grandit dans un milieu aussi froid que celui des mangemorts, cela expliquait un peu son caractère. Aussi, j'avais un peu de compassion pour elle. Néanmoins, je ne trouvait pas que cela puisse excuser ses crimes.

Tout à coup, elle se pencha vers moi. Et sans que je ne m'y attendre, elle entoura mes poignets de ses mains et je me retrouvai plaqué au sol, au-dessous d'elle. Je la regardais avec de grands yeux perplexe. Elle, par contre, me souriait. C'était un sourire, malicieux, voir même carnassier.

« Harry, me dit-elle, sais-tu pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Je ne parvenais pas à répondre. J'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'était arrêté.

« Pour une raison très simple : tu es quelqu'un de bien… »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Son sourire s'élargit.

« …Et le plus bel homme que n'ai jamais vu… »

C'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Il s'agissait sûrement d'une révélation, d'un aveu, d'une déclaration…mon cœur battait à tout rompre pendant que son visage était face au mien, souriant. J'avais envie de m'abandonner, de me laisser aller auprès d'elle, d'oublier le reste du monde, qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux…

Tout à coup, une scène vint devant mes yeux : la tombée de Sirius vers l'arrière, la disparition de son corps dans le voile blanc…

Je me redressais d'un seul coup, la faisant tomber. Je me relevai et pris ma baguette sous le regard ahurit de Bellatrix. J'avais une douloureuse contraction d'estomac, la bouche sèche. Je parvint, difficilement à déglutir.

« Désolé Bellatrix, lui dis-je, mais c'est impossible.

Pourquoi ?»

Je n'avais plus la force de la regarder, je lui tournai le dos, prêt à me diriger vers la maison de Voldemort.

« Tu es la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort…lui dis-je »

Elle ne répondit pas, je continuait alors :

« Je suis ainsi, j'ai des amis sang-purs, d'autres sang-mêlé. Je les aime tous autant les uns que les autres. Je ne fait pas la différence entre eux… »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, je m'avançai. Je ne lui lançai aucun regard. Cela m'aurait été trop difficile de me séparer d'elle si je la regardait. Mais je sentais qu'elle était complètement éberluée. Mais je la laissait là, sans me retourner, je me dirigeai vers le manoir des Jedusor. Laissant derrière moi cette femme que j'aurais pu aimer sans problème si seulement elle n'avait pas commis autant de crimes et si elle n'avait pas cette manie du sang-pur.

Enfin, le combat si attendu arriva. Je faisais, pour de bon, face à cet homme au visage reptilien qui avait détruit tans de vies et de familles. Son sourire sadique ne quittait pas son visage tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette vers moi.

« Alors petit, tu es prêt à rejoindre ta mère ? Me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Je vous retourne la question ! ».

Tout à coup, il eut un instant où il se fit plus rapide que moi. Par conséquent, il utilisa un sortilège de lévitation et envoya une épée décorative, mais particulièrement pointue, en ma direction, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

J'avais machinalement fermé les yeux. Je m'attendais à éprouver une cuisante douleur à la poitrine. Mais il n'en fut rien. Non, rien de cela.

En ouvrant les yeux, j'eus une exclamation : Bellatrix se tenait devant moi, le dos tourné en ma direction. Elle faisait face à Voldemort. Ce dernier avait stoppé le coup d'épée juste devant sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, son visage avait une grimace de colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement à Bellatrix. »

Cette dernière avait, étrangement, l'air déterminé, féroce.

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Lui cria-t-il.

Non, dit-elle avec passion, je ne le suis plus. Je l'avais été avant, à l'époque où je ne comprenais pas que je n'étais pas dans le bon camps, et que ce n'est pas la haine que vous avez pour les moldus et les sang-mêlé qui font la force. »

Voldemort semblait presque choqué d'entendre cela.

« Alors…tu te range du côté d'un gamin…contre moi !

Il est peut-être jeune, mais il a une force que tu ne possède pas : celle d'aimer sans faire la différence entre un sorcier, un moldu, ou un sang-mêlé.

Idiote ! Tu ne mérite que de mourir ! »

Elle se retourna vivement vers moi et enroula d'un coup ses bras autour de moi.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais été impuissant…

Elle avait reçu l'épée pour me protéger…

Elle s'effondra contre moi, n'aillant plus de force dans les jambes. Sans réfléchir, quand elle fut à genoux, je la pris par les épaules et me mis à la secouer en l'appelant, en la suppliant, les yeux pleins de larmes, de rester en vie, de tenir bon. Elle était vivante, mais faiblissante.

« Quelle imbécile ! S'exclama Voldemort, se faire tuer pour sauver un sang-de-bourbe. »

Sous le coup de la rage, je pris ma baguette et la pointa vers lui.

« C'est vous l'imbécile ! Lui criais-je, vous ne comprendrez jamais l'amour. »

Alors, pour la première fois de ma vie, je lançai le sortilège de mort. Son visage perdit son sourire et afficha la surprise. La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut moi, tenant d'une main ma baguette pointée vers lui, et l'autre bras enroulé autour des épaules de celle que j'aimais.

Ainsi mourut Lord Voldemort, son corps disparaissant sous forme de fumée.

Je traînai Bellatrix par les épaules, la menant vers un coin de la pièce. Arrivés à destination, je la redressait devant moi. N'en pouvant plus, je me laissai tomber le long du mur pour tomber assis, Bellatrix allongé sur moi, installée entre mes jambes.

« Harry…

Bellatrix, ça va ? »

Elle leva des yeux mi-clos vers moi. Elle tendis difficilement la main vers mon visage. Je ma pris dans la mienne avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination.

« Bellatrix, murmurais-je, ne t'inquiète pas, les aurors ont du sentir la mort de Voldemort. Il viendront nous aider, je te ferai soigner… »

Elle posa sa main qui se trouvait dans la mienne sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Elle souriait pendant que je dégluti.

« Harry…murmura-t-elle épuisée, quand un sorcier sauver la vie d'un autre, ce dernier a une dette envers lui qu'il doit impérativement payer… »

N'aillant plus aucune force, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Sa respiration était lente.

« Je suis désolée…murmura-t-elle, désolée pour Sirius, les Longdubat et pour toutes mes victimes…désolée aussi…de ne pas pouvoir survivre ».

Ce fut un choc pour moi d'entendre ces mots.

« Non ! Criai-je, tu ne mourra pas ! auquel cas je… »

Je déglutit une nouvelle fois d'émotion. Je la serrai fortement contre moi. Des larmes commençaient à naître dans mes yeux. Elle utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour se dégager de mon étreinte et se redresser pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait perdu son sourire et me regardait avec sérieux.

« Ecoute, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, tu me survivra, tu vivra longtemps et tu aura des enfants…promets-le-moi ! »

Cela semblait même être un ordre. Je ne pouvais en supporter davantage. Mes larmes coulaient trop.

« Promets-le-moi, c'est ma dernière volonté ».

Je me décidais à hocher la tête de haut en bas. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait mourir en paix sans que je n'accepte de tenir cette promesse.

Elle sourit avant de s'effondra une dernière fois contre moi.

Ce fut le moment le plus terrible pour moi. Elle poussa un profond soupir, le dernier. Je pus entre-voir ses yeux se fermer doucement, un sourire s'afficher sur des lèvres. Son corps devint subitement froid. Je tentais de la secouer en l'appelant, de la réveiller. Mais je savais au fond que c'était trop tard.

Après le choc, c'était une pure douleur qui me prenait. Une douleur insoutenable. Je la serrai dans mes bras avec toute la force, tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Sans pouvoir contrôler mes sanglots, je caressait son front d'un pouce tandis que je la berçais contre moi, à la recherche d'un réconfort imaginaire.

Mes yeux pleuraient. Et pour cause, celle qui donnait un sens à leur existence était partie. Mon cœur aussi souffrait, car sa jumelle était morte. Ils n'étaient pas seuls : chaque membre de mon corps était pris d'une douleur insupportable. Mon âme, elle, hurlait comme si elle désirait quitter mon enveloppe charnelle. En mourrant, Bellatrix avait pris une partie de moi. C'était une partie de ma personne qui était morte.

Ainsi, je restait là, à étancher ma douleur en étreignant le corps de ma bien-aimée. Et cela, sans faire attention au monde qui m'entourait…

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Bellatrix. Durant ces années, aucun jour ne se passait sans que je n'aille rendre visite à sa tombe.

Elle avait été enterrée au jardin du 12 Square Grimaud. Près de la maison où je vivait désormais, seul. Ce jour là, comme chaque jour, j'allait arroser sa tombe.

J'avais vraiment cru que je ne m'en remettrait jamais. Mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. J'avais réussit à reprendre goût à la vie malgré tout. Mais cela n'avait pas été sans difficulté. Mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter de battre, j'aurais pu mourir par simple chagrin. Mais il n'en fut rien. J'avais du lutter, non sans l'aide de mes amis, pour respecter les dernières volontés de Bellatrix.

Après avoir fleuri la tombe de celle que j'aimais, je restai un moment à admirer celles qui étaient devenues mes nouvelles amies : les fleurs de cette tombes. Malgré les hivers qui passaient pour les tuer, elles revenaient, plus belles et fortes que jamais. Mais je me demandais, quelque part, si elles ne puisaient pas leur force et leur beauté dans l'amour que leur portait.

Après cela, Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Mes lèvre s'étirèrent en un sourire. Le ciel bleu d'été était magnifique, dégagé. Seuls quelques nuages maculaient le bleu céleste ce cette chaude journée. Une idée aussi enfantine que stupide me traversa l'esprit : peut-être qu'elle me regardait. Peut-être qu'elle était là-haut, à me voir. J'avais l'impression de la revoir dans ce ciel bleu. De revoir son sourire malicieux et vivant qui avait fait que je l'aimais.

Le cœur léger, je retournai mon regard vers les fleurs. Je faisais, une fois de plus, une sorte de bilan de la promesse que j'avais faite. Je lui avait survécu. J'avais, à présent, là vingtaine. J'avais pu, pour l'instant, tenir la majeur partie de ma promesse. Malheureusement, j'étais incapable d'épouser une femme autre que Bellatrix. Par conséquent, je ne pourrais avoir d'enfants.

A cette pensée, un déclique me vint à l'esprit tandis que je les regardais. J'eus alors un sourire attendri…ces fleurs…ces fleurs nées de la tombe de Bellatrix et qui avaient grandit avec tout l'amour que je leur avaient donné.

Ces fleurs étaient bel et bien, nos enfants.


End file.
